


Coming out

by SmilieDumdum



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Injection briefly mentioned, M/M, blood mention, character under influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilieDumdum/pseuds/SmilieDumdum
Summary: It's about time Boris got rid of those teeth. With Kamal's help he can, but the mental toll it takes on them both will require more than one night of recovery.Good thing they have plenty of time to look after one another.





	1. A Dental- I mean Gentle introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with the gay nerds!! Hope y'all enjoy this intro.
> 
> I've always seen it headcanoned that Kamal is that one to remove all those teeth, but haven't seen anyone go much into detail about it! So, here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris is very nervous about the incoming procedure. Kamal does his best to comfort him, even if things get a little emotional.

Boris was shaking heavily. He and Kamal had agreed to meet late at Kamal's work, when no one would be around. He stood outside of the Dental Care Centre, gripping his coat with one hand in nauseating nervousness. A small, humourless laugh left Boris as he considered that he was dizzy despite not being drugged yet. Very slowly he made his way around to the back, where Kamal was waiting.

"You brought some of the gas?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Good. It'll keep you under for as long as I need, right?"  
"H-how long will you need?"  
"A good few hours, from the state of your mouth."  
Boris cringed, gripping his canister tighter. Kamal's face softened slightly, and he took off one of his rubber gloves to hold a hand out to Boris.  
"I'll look after you, I promise. You trust me, right?"  
"If I didn't... I donot think I could have com here at all..."  
Boris' voice was so soft, fearful. And yet he let go of his coat and, his hand shaking, took hold of Kamal's hand. Kamal lead him into the building. He could feel Boris' uneven breath, and he wondered what he was thinking. Kamal knew tonight will be hard on him, even if he spends most of it knocked out from modified laughing gas. The mental toll of having to face what's in his own mouth must be horrifying. But being released from it will surely give Boris peace of mind, and that's what Kamal wants to give to him. As they walked through a long hall, Kamal recounted exactly why he wanted to do this for him. He wasn't enough before. He couldn't help Boris, whatever Kamal did wasn't enough for Boris, in the end someone else had to confront him. Now he can help him recover, and he'll be damned if he doesn't put 110% into it.  
They ended up in Kamal's well lit office. There he took the canister and put it to the side. He was a tad bit alarmed by how heavy it was.

"Would you mind tying your hair back, and taking off your coat? It would make it easier to see what I'm doing."  
Kamal moved over to his tools, making sure each were properly sterilised. He checked to make sure there was enough space in the tray he set out for all the teeth he'd be removing, and glanced at the time. So long as they don't stay past 5am then they shouldn't be at risk of being walked in on. Kamal could only imagine the horror of something like that happening.

Boris did as he was told, brushing his hair back with his fingers to pull into a ponytail and unbuttoning his coat. He put the coat on the chair in the corner, but upon putting it down was overcome with shaking. He felt so vulnerable and powerless all of a sudden. Tears fell down his cheeks before he had a chance to stop them.  
Kamal glanced back to Boris and noticed as such. He pushed the tool stand to the back of the chair, where it wouldn't be so easily seen, and then went to his former boss' side. He rested a reassuring hand on his arm.  
"You won't be feeling a thing, Boris. I mean, you made this gas yourself, you should know that it's strong."  
Boris' lips were sealed tight. He covered his face as muffled sobs and whimpers came out.  
"Come here- Come here big guy. I won't start until you've calmed down."  
Kamal softly tugged his arms down, reaching up to rub his tears away. Boris moved into the touch, leaning forward as he closed his eyes and wept into Kamal. Kamal did his best to calm him. Staying near and rubbing his cheek, softly telling Boris how he's safe with him.  
"I'll take care of you, I'll make sure you're comfortable and relaxed the entire time."  
How he's here to help.  
"I'm doing this for you, Boris. If you don't want it, or can't continue, you'll tell me and I'll stop. We don't have to do everything tonight if you can't handle that."  
How Boris has already made strides in his recovery.  
You've done so well, Boris, think of all the great things you've done. How you're patching up things with the habiticians, how you've got your little garden growing. This is just another rock in the road for you to get over."

Eventually, the tears stopped, and Boris' breath evened out. He still clung to Kamal.  
"You feeling better, big guy? I know it's daunting but I'll do my best to take care of you."  
"Tha-ank you."  
"It's no problem, really."  
"Not just for this."  
Boris slowly pulled away, though his hand slipped into Kamal's.  
"For Everything. For coming 2 the Habitat. For being thare for me, even when I was mean and un-hinged. For still helping me even... E-even after I hurt you."  
Boris' voice strained as he murmured.  
"Boris-"  
"F-for giving me a second chance, a-and staying. I-I don't understand why you would after everything, but yuo have. Th-thank you."  
"Ok, Ok,"  
Kamal reached up to rub Boris' cheek, before he started to cry again. Honestly, Kamal might too if he weren't trying so hard to keep it professional. Somewhat professional.  
"Just take a few deep breaths. Tell me when you feel ready and then we can get you sat down, yeah?"  
Boris nodded, practicing the breathing exercise. Kamal slipped a rubber glove back on, patiently waiting for Boris.

"Ok, I-im ready."  
Kamal nodded, and guided Boris to the chair. Once in, Kamal lowered it until Boris was low enough for him to work with comfortably, and went to grab the canister. Hoisting it nearby, he hooked an Oxygen mask to it.  
"I'm going to put this on your face, ok?"  
Boris nodded, and Kamal did as he said. Boris still flinched, but Kamal was grateful he didn't move away.  
As Boris breathed in his gas, Kamal wheeled the tools to his side. First things first, he'll need a good look at what's going on in there, and to take out the easier to access teeth. It occurred to him he had no idea how Boris had secured them into his mouth, so chances are he'll have to be careful in case some teeth are attached to other teeth, or are somewhat buried in the gums. Best to start at the middle back, where they'd be too far from the gums to be buried. He'll inject any anaesthetic when he gets closer to the gums, so it doesn't wear off while he works.

A giggle brought Kamal out of his planning, and he glanced up to see Boris staring at his own hands as he wiggled them. The gas must be working already.  
"Hey, Boris, how are you feeling?"  
"Hee Heee.. I feel Great! Have you noticed how big these r? I could cover yuor whole face with 1 clawb,,.."  
"Please don't. And keep your arms down if you can, it'll make it easier on me.."  
"Okey.. Aneething you ssay."  
Boris' arms dropped as if made of lead. Kamal was a tad bit put off by the instant obedience, but he chalked it up to Boris putting something extra in the gas to prevent anyone fighting back when under. He tried to ignore the thought of how disturbing that actually was. Stay professional.  
Kamal turned the gas off, and removed the oxygen mask from Boris' face.  
"Open your mouth, wide as you can."  
Boris did just that. It was definitely not a pleasant sight- Kamal was sure Boris must be somewhat able to unhinge his jaw in order to go as far as he did.  
"Ok-aaayy. Here we go..."  
Kamal prepared himself for a long night of hard work.


	2. Large, gay and gassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris is subdued for the delicate operation. Kamal spends the night picking teeth, witnessing adnormal occurrences and looking after Boris while being exhausted and running from gay feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all don't like mentions of blood then don't continue! I mention it quite a bit during the description of the tooth removal procedure.
> 
> I didn't think that this fic would take the turn that it did, but it did! I just love tormenting Kamal with The Gayness. He's gay af. Enjoy!!

Teeth tinkled against the tray as Kamal dropped another one in. Kamal paused to clear Boris' mouth of the saliva building up, and continued. It appeared that he had used adhesive to fix some teeth to the backs of others for the furthest back teeth. Some came out easily, even taking others with them, but others needed a little more tugging and feeling over. Boris let out a soft whine as Kamal tugged on a tooth, and Kamal stopped.  
"Did that hurt?"  
Boris blinked up at Kamal, not responding. Kamal squinted, definitely not liking how quiet Boris had become. He wouldn't lie to himself, Kamal was definitely creeped out by the strong effects of the gas.  
"Uhm. Ok, I'll continue..."  
Kamal tapped over the tooth with he previously tugged with his Periodontal scaler. Kamal grabbed his mouth mirror to get a better look at it. It was on the back of two of Boris' real teeth, it seemed. Must have been the reason he whined. Kamal tilted the mirror, and his eyes widened.  
The tooth was half buried in the flesh under Boris' tongue.  
"O-oh god."  
Kamal took the tools out of Boris' mouth, a cold sweat breaking out. He grabbed a needle, numbing the area before working to pull the tooth. He'll have to keep an eye on that wound, but for now all he can do is concentrate on the teeth.

Now he was working closer to the gums, more teeth were more difficult or risky to pull, some leaving similar wounds along the gums. Glancing at the tray, Kamal shivered. He wasn't usually put off by the sight of blood but with the quantity of red stained teeth it was hard not to cringe. He hadn't even gotten to the sides of Boris' mouth yet.  
"You're doing really good, Boris. I've almost got the front lot out."  
Kamal went back in, eyes setting on a molar that seemed fused to an incisor. He'll have to pick at the edges a bit. He wasn't even entirely sure where which tooth ended and the other started. Kamal sighed, and moved to drain the saliva again. It had a pink tinge, no doubt from the open wounds bleeding.  
Boris let out another whine.  
"What? This one isn't on the gums, it can't possibly be cutting into them.."  
Boris whined again. Kamal removed his tools once more.

"You want to say something?"  
Boris closed his mouth for a moment. He must be feeling over the new space with his tongue. Kamal wondered if the lack of space had bothered Boris before. It definitely seemed cramped in there...  
"Sleep...eee."  
"What? Ah, yeah, well.. If I leave this unfinished you won't be happy in the morning."  
"Arm."  
Kamal raised an eyebrow. He looked down at his arms and scrunched his face up. A bit of blood had stained his sleeve during the procedure.  
"It's fine, I'll wash it out. Can I continue?"  
"Arm. My, Mine. Arms."  
Kamal, softly sighing, looked at Boris' arm. His heart stopped for a moment. Where he was expecting a green, somewhat hairy arm was replaced with a black void, that was roughly arm shaped.  
"Uhm, uh, uhm- What?? What, why?"  
Boris yawned.  
"Arm... fuzzy!!"  
Despite this, Boris seemed unfazed. Kamal swallowed, sweat dripping down his face.  
"As if tonight couldn't get weirder..."  
Kamal looked at Boris' to find he had opened his mouth again, waiting for Kamal to continue. Had Boris simply wanted him to be aware of... Whatever his arms were doing? Great, more things to question and overthink about while he works.  
"Great. Ok. Thanks."

Kamal managed to detached the molar after a bit of work, though he's sure he left a minor chip on Boris' canine. He hoped Boris won't be too upset about that, Kamal would be willing to fix it at a later date. He dropped the molar in the tray, and grabbed his mouth mirror.  
He had cleared the front area, leaving only Boris' natural teeth and a few unsightly wounds that he would need to patch up. He looked to the left, examining deeply before doing the same to the right. The left seemed to have more teeth, so he'll target that area next. As more teeth were pulled, Kamal fought the urge to explore various questions. Things like Where did all these teeth come from? Some were quite small, alluding to baby teeth being used. Surely Boris didn't have the heart to hurt anyone for them. Maybe he had bought some...? They could be fake, though why would he feel the need to collect the teeth of habiticians if he was fine with fake ones? Maybe it was his declining mental health that caused the change in needs? That's all assuming the current teeth are fake, though. Kamal huffed, scratching along the edges of a tooth that had been attached sideways. He couldn't help but wonder, seeing as there was little mental work to do here. When the train of thought departed it doesn't stop easy.  
With how the more unorganised the teeth at the back were, there definitely must have been a decline in health. Kamal tapped at a tooth with his dental probe, hastily taking out a chunk of teeth when they detached at the small amount of pressure. Kamal glanced to Boris to see if he was doing alright, but he seemed just as unfazed as ever. If anything, there was a slight shine to his eyes, as if he'd just heard good news. Kamal was once again creeped out by the gas' effects.

A small beep from the clock Kamal had to the side took his attention away from Boris. He placed the tools against the desk and went to check. 12:30.   
"Only been an hour? Huh."  
Kamal was making pretty decent time then. A break wouldn't hurt, especially because he really could do with some coffee. He took his gloves off and dumped them in the bin.  
"You can close your mouth now, Boris, we'll have a break. Stand up and stretch a little, I'm going to get a drink."  
Boris slowly stood. Kamal glanced back as he opened the door.  
"Uhm. And don't leave this room... Or touch any of the tools. Please."  
He felt bad leaving Boris, but it was just as long as he needed to get a cup of coffee. He'll be right back. And Boris probably won't remember or mind.   
Kamal slipped into the employee lounge, going straight to the kitchen area. It was small, so he didn't have much trouble finding the things he needed for his coffee. As the kettle boiled he glanced around. Kamal didn't typically come into the lounge, he'd always end up working through his breaks. Typically if he needed coffee he could just ask someone heading to break to bring him one, or one of his co workers would offer when finding out he's supposed to be on break too. With how dark it was, it was kind of creepy in there. Kamal made his coffee quickly. He didn't want to stay long.

Boris, upon stretching as he had been told to, had started to slowly walk around the room. He had been told not to touch any tools, and so he didn't. However, he hadn't been told to not touch the funny looking red and white things. He felt like he should know what they were called, but couldn't remember. As he lifted up a particularly big white and red thing to admire it, he noticed how bold it looked against his black hand. Had they always been so dark? Boris didn't really mind, it looked pretty cool. He rolled it in his palm a little, before placing the thing back down. He scooped up a bunch of them and let them fall back onto the tray between his fingers. Boris liked the tinkling sound they made. He looked at the little box with numbers flashing red on it, and then looked at the computer with the screen turned off. Did a computer count as a tool? Better not touch it just in case. Boris yawned, showing his half rows of teeth, and put a hand to his mouth. His hand felt static against his lips for a moment but the feeling soon faded. He softly giggled at how funny it felt, starting to feel over his face to catch the static feeling again.

Kamal came back to find Boris crouched in the corner, face buried in his hands.  
"Boris? You ok, pal?"  
Kamal put down his coffee slowly. His concern rose when Boris didn't answer.  
"Boris?"  
He moved forward, reaching out.  
"Hey, it's me, Kamal. Can you look at me Boris?"  
Boris lowered his hands.  
": - )"  
Kamal pulled back sharply, his teeth gritted to stop from shrieking. Whatever had happened to Boris' arms had now spread to his face- a void of black, his eyes just two red dots. His mouth was now blue and Kamal was slightly glad he could still see it, but not very. Whatever that was couldn't be the gas.   
"Fuck- oh god, Boris... Can you tell he how you feel?"  
"Gooo oood ; - )"  
His voice sounded warped, like as Boris was speaking through a phone with poor signal.  
"Ok... Could you sit back down...?"  
"Su uur re."  
Kamal glanced down, thinning his lips when he saw Boris' hair slowly fading to black. That's just weird. This is all very weird. Kamal took a very large gulp of coffee before putting a new pair of gloves on.  
He went to pick up a tool when he realised that the teeth had been disturbed.  
"Boris? Did you touch the tools?"  
"N oo. Yuo toold m e not t oo."  
"Did you touch the teeth?"  
"Aaa ah! Te eeth.. that's w hat th ey aer..."  
"Yes, they are teeth, did you touch them?"  
"Ye es. Was I n oot supp osed t o?"  
Kamal softly sighed.  
"Don't worry about it. Open your mouth."

The next two hours went on alright. Kamal got the majority of the teeth out without complications, those nearer the gums were more organized and harder to remove but still budged after some work. All that was left was making sure the wounds weren't left unattended.  
"Mmmnnm."  
"What's wrong? I have to clean these wound out, I can't leave any room for infection."  
Kamal had been avoiding looking at Boris anywhere other than his mouth, simply because whatever was happening there was just strange and confusing and Kamal didn't like it. Though, there was a lot of things he didn't like about this whole ordeal.  
"Mmhmmm.."  
Kamal sighed.  
"Close your mouth. Say what you have to."  
He turned around, cleaning his bloodied tools as Boris felt his mouth and got used to the new space in it.  
"Ss pace IOUs! Mmm I was j uus t hummi ng."  
"Oh."  
"But nooow. Now thaat yuo haaave stop ped tooou ching. Look!"  
Kamal glanced back. A Very long, blue tongue was protruding out of Boris' mouth.  
"What??? How did that even fit in there?"  
Boris giggled, making said tongue wiggle, and shrugged at the question.  
"You are such a strange man..."  
"Yuoo lii iiike?"  
Kamal turned around at the question. He definitely wasn't blushing. He didn't even know if Boris was asking if he liked him or the tongue.  
"I'm not answering that. I'm going the fill your mouth with tissues now, don't eat the tissues."  
"Aww."

Boris stood in the corner once more, holding his coat. Kamal helped him into it when he saw Boris struggling to understand how the sleeves worked. Kamal resumed cleaning up, not wanting to leave a shred of evidence that he had been here. Unfortunately, this did mean he'll have to take the teeth home with him, however, Kamal had thankfully found a jar to put them all in. Kamal glanced back, a little alarmed to see how Boris' coat had turned black too. Boris looked like a sentient shadow.   
"You ready to go home?"  
"Mhm."  
"Mind carrying that canister for me? It's too heavy for me to hold for long."  
"Mhmmm."  
Boris picked up the canister, and Kamal lead him out. He made sure to turn all the lights off and lock any doors he'd opened as he went. When Boris blended perfectly into the darkness, leaving only his facial features seen, Kamal was very much urged to hurry up. Soon they stood outside, Kamal fiddling with the keys. Boris looked around slowly, then slowly drifted towards Kamal's car. Kamal finally managed to lock the door, and turned to follow Boris. He unlocked the car, popped the trunk open and motioned for Boris to walk over.  
"Come here. Put the canister right here."  
Boris did as he was told. Kamal closed the trunk and lead Boris around, opening the door for him to climb in the car. Boris bonked his head on the door frame as he climbed in, and made a loud low whine at the inconvenience. Kamal had to quickly close the door before he laughed.   
He climbed in the other side, dropped the teeth jar in the back seat and started the car. As Kamal started driving, Boris turned around, staring at the jar. It seemed he still had an interest in the teeth. He tried to reach for it but couldn't at the angle he was at.  
"Boris, please, behave. I can't keep an eye on you And the road."  
Boris let out another whine, but settled down. He flipped down the mirror attached to the ceiling, accidentally startling himself with his own reflection. Kamal snickered at Boris' surprised, muffled squeaks but covered it with a cough. He didn't want to encourage Boris right now. Though, as strange as this was, Kamal was becoming used to this... "Different side" of Boris. Chances are the differences are only physical, and the loopiness Boris had is simply the gas that has yet to wear off.

Kamal parked into his driveway a little carelessly, bumping against the gate. He didn't care, he was too tired to correct it, and there was enough space left for him to squeeze out. He side stepped out around the car and helped Boris out, putting his arm on the door frame so Boris doesn't hit his head again. He left the canister and teeth in the car, he'll deal with those in the morning. 

Boris wondered around the house slowly. Kamal still didn't like how only his face was visible in the dark, so he went around turning the lights on. Boris stopped Kamal and pointed at his mouth.  
"What?"  
Boris then pointed at his own mouth. Kamal didn't understand.   
"Uuuuh. What..?"  
Boris pointed back to Kamal's mouth,and then his again. Kamal felt his cheeks heating up as he tried to work it out.  
"Uhm.. k... Kiss...?"  
Boris paused, giggled and shook his head.  
"Oh- Whaat??"  
Boris took a tissue out if his mouth and gave it to Kamal. He cringed and gingerly took the tissue.  
"Uhm. Thanks. But I don't need it, my mouth isn't bleeding."  
Boris whined as Kamal put the tissue in the bin. He pointed at Kamal again, and then to his lips.  
"I don't know what you want. Just wait a bit, then you can take the tissues out. If you go into the living room I'll put a show on for you? Or uhm... Run you a bath?"  
Boris considered his options, then moved towards the stairs. Bath it was.  
"Great. Alright."

Kamal followed Boris upstairs. It was a bit of a squeeze for the two of them in Kamal's small bathroom. Kamal shivered when he bumped against Boris- static ran though his back at the contact, and he wasn't a fan of the feeling.   
"Just- Just wait a second, I gotta get the temperature right-"  
Kamal leaned forward, turning on the hot water tap. He let the tap run until the water coming out got hotter, and Kamal put the plug in.  
"Uhm, you want any soap...?"  
He glanced back. Upon noticing Boris had somehow taken off his coat and was undoing his shirt, Kamal squawked.  
"Wait wait wait!! Wait for me to leave before you do that!!"  
Kamal... Couldn't really tell the difference between cloth and skin with Boris'current state, but he still felt weird about it. Kind of like getting flirted with by someone who's drunk when you're sober. That reminded Kamal of the time Jerefina called him cute. God that was awkward.  
"Mhmm,.."  
"W-what? Boris, Please, stop undoing your buttons-"  
Kamal avoided looking at Boris, clumsily grabbing some random soap bottle and squirting it into the bath.  
"Ok, ok... Uhm.. I-I should probably take those tissues out of your mouth now..."  
Kamal didn't want to turn around. It felt indecent, like he shouldn't be looking at his ex-boss when he's semi shirtless.  
Though a part of him wouldn't mind that imaginary in different circumstances... 

Kamal slowly looked back to find Boris leaning down- and therefore Very close. Kamal paused, eyes wide. Boris opened his mouth, pointing at it.  
"Ah-!"  
Kamal nodded, and gingerly took out the bloodied tissues. He quickly tossed them into the bin.  
"I waa s trying 2 saay... Hoow will see booooth fit in that Tiny tuuub?"  
Kamal's face went extremely red, his mouth opening as if he were screaming with no noise coming out. A tiny squeak potentially left, but one so small it's debatable if either of the two heard it. It took a full 20 seconss for Kamal to process the question and feel coherent enough to answer.  
"I'm.. not getting in with you."  
"Oooh. : - ("  
"I'm sorry- Uhm I'll get you a fresh towel!"  
Kamal grabbed the door handle, nearly flinging the door open. Not the best idea in such a confined space.  
"Kamaaal..."  
Kamal stopped, holding his breath for a moment.  
"Yeees...?"  
"You aren't... Scaared of me ee, r yuo?"  
Kamal glanced back at Boris. For a moment it seemed like Boris flickered between this dark version of him, and the normal version.  
"Uhm.. No. I'm just... Awkward."  
Boris blinked slowly at Kamal. There was a moment of silence, one which Kamal had strong discomfort in.  
"... I'll be right back. Don't let the tub overfill. Please."

Kamal speed-walked to his room. He promptly grabbed a pillow, shoving his face into it to muffle some screaming. He had to release a little tension. This night had been a Lot for Kamal, and he didn't know how much more he could take mentally or emotionally. Especially emotionally.  
He delve into his wardrobe and found the fresh towels. He even found a hairbrush he thought he'd lost, and added that to the pile. Boris will surely appreciate that.

Kamal slipped back into the hall, but paused when he heard a soft splash. Had Boris gotten in already? He couldn't possibly go in the bathroom if he was... That would mean he's... Naked... Kamal doesn't have the emotional energy to handle a naked Boris right now. Or potentially ever. He slowly moved towards the bathroom, highly alert.  
"Uhm, Boris? I have... The towels.."  
"Ooh, Goood! I'm already weeet. Can yuo leeave them on the siiiink?"  
Oh god he is definitely in the bath.  
"Sure..."  
Kamal opened the door, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. He carefully placed the towels on the sink, not raising his eyes at all.  
"Aah Kamaaal?"  
"Uuh, yeah?"  
"Can you pass the shampoo? If I doonot use it my hair gets veeery frizzyy."  
"Ah, of course.."  
Kamal felt the cabinet, not looking up into it until he had it open. He practically shoved his face in there.  
"Are yuo Okey?"  
"Fine! Fine!"  
Kamal quickly grabbed the shampoo bottle. He held into out, hoping Boris will just take it and he can leave and be done with everything. Thankfully Boris did take the shampoo.  
"Thankie you! And one more thinmg."  
Kamal felt ready to burst.  
"Mhm, what?"  
"Hoooow long did it take?"  
"What?"  
"Theee appointment sillee."  
"Oh, uhm. About 3 hours."  
"Hmmb. Oookaay. Thankee you."  
Kamal nodded, hastily exiting.

Kamal sank into his bed with a very big sigh. He was very exhausted. It wasn't long until sleepiness was creeping up on him, Kamal slowly drifting into sleep. That was until s panicked thought entered Kamal's head: There's no where for Boris to sleep. Kamal sat up, slowly realising they'll have to share his bed...  
And worse. He had no clothes big enough for Boris to wear. Kamal's face once again went red.  
"You've gotta be kidding me..."  
Why did he offer him a bath??? As he heard a hairdryer click on, signifying that Boris was done bathing, Kamal grabbed a pillow and burying his face in to scream once more.


	3. Exhausted, Embarrassed, and a lil bit indulgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamal fights his gay thoughts in the hallway and loses. Boris is somewhat out of his gassed state, but has a little juice left in him. And he likes how gay Kamal is acting.
> 
> Oh and there's only one bed!!!!! :-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this Chapter! It's Very Gay. :-) a bit of a nice calm before a storm.... Heheheh

4 am. It was 4 am and Kamal wasn't asleep. He was stood in the hallway, waiting for the hairdryer to turn off so he could check on Boris. Not only did he have the whole lacking pyjamas dilemma, he also wasn't sure what Boris' current state was. However, Kamal wasn't about to look into the bathroom with Boris still potentially being naked. Would Boris have reverted back to his normal self during bathing, or would he come out as black and cryptid as before? Would he still be somewhat loopy from the gas, or would it be wearing off by now? 

The hairdryer turned off. As Kamal slowly approached the bathroom door he heard singing. It was quite beautiful despite Kamal being unable to understand it, as it was a different language, most likely russian. Kamal stopped to listen for a moment.  
"Wow... That really is beautiful. I wonder if he'd sing for me.."  
Kamal shook his head at the thought, embarrassed. Did he really just embarrass himself?? He facepalmed and did his best to compose himself. It took longer than he would admit, especially as he was still listening to Boris' singing. Boris' deep voice echoing around the bathroom, paired with how well the song captured his usually repressed accent made the smaller man's heart flutter.  
Kamal took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Boris didn't hear the knocking at first, being quite concentrated on brushing his wild hair and singing his song. However, when Kamal called through the door he answered.  
"Aah He-llooo?"  
"Boris? You ok?"  
Boris hummed, opening the door. He was indeed unclothed, but he had a towel around his waist so he saw no reason to hide. Kamal, as much as he would disagree with that logic, had no room to argue due to feeling like all his breath had suddenly left his body. Kamal didn't hide his blatant oggling and blushing very well. Boris had reverted back to his original body (and God was Kamal liking that body) and seemed to have a pleased vibe to him.  
"I am doing quite al-rite! The bath reelly helped fizz the gas out, though I'm still a little light headed. The bath was a goo-od idea!"  
Kamal took a few seconds to process that Boris had spoken to him. And a few more to process he had to reply.  
"Ah, uhm, ah, Pajamas- Uh, I, uhm, no pajamas for you."  
"Hmm?"  
Kamal was losing function with each passing second. He had to force himself to look away from Boris just to have some semblance of coherency.  
"N-no pajamas in your size, I mean."  
"Oh, that's fine, Eye don't use any."  
"A."  
Kamal was three seconds away from exploding.  
"But, seeing as you have one bed, I'll wear my shirt tonight. I domt want you to be uncomfy. I'll be there soon, just need to brush my teeth!"  
"N-no-! Uhm. Not that, tonight, uhm."  
Kamal rubbed his face awkwardly. He was really struggling to shift his overly gay thoughts when so tired. Especially after hearing that Boris apparently doesn't use pajamas.  
"Y-you have a few wounds. You probably don't feel them because of the injections. It's best you don't, uhm, irritate them."  
"Ah. Should have known, brain is still a littal foggy."  
Kamal nodded. He was going through a flight or fight type of adrenaline rush.  
"Uhm, yeah. Uhm. I'll let you get dressed then, I'll be in the bedroom if you need me-"  
Kamal practically scurried back into his bedroom. He needed to scream into a pillow again.

Boris giggled at Kamal's retreat, picking his shirt up. As he slipped it on, he considered how Kamal had acted. He seemed very embarrassed about something, maybe he was just like that when he was sleepy? Boris stopped buttoning his shirt half way, leaving a decent amount of chest exposed. Maybe Kamal considered bath time a bigger deal that Boris did. He roughly remembered he didn't stick around when Boris was in the bath. And he acted somewhat the same. Slipping his undies back on, Boris sung a verse from his song as he recreated the image of Kamal looking up at him with very rosy cheeks. It was a nice and lovely thought. Kamal was always prettier when he blushed! Maybe if Boris was lucky he would blush more. Boris thought for a moment, before undoing one more button. That might help, if it happened to be the reason for Kamal's embarrassment. Boris' own devious giggle interrupted his song, but he didn't mind. Boris looked in the mirror to make sure any hair wasn't left damp. He paused for a moment, looking closer into the mirror when he saw a chunk of hair black against the brown. His eyes furrowed, and he tucked it between the brown. He hoped Kamal didn't notice that. Out of curiosity Boris opened his mouth. He peered in, taking note of any wounds there were so he could keep an eye on them. He ran his tongue along the tops of his teeth. He paused, pushing his lip up to see his side teeth.  
"Oh."  
Kamal had forgotten a tooth. Boris didn't blame him: it Was the first tooth he had put in. It wasn't attached with adhesive like most of the other teeth had been, it wasn't haphazardly shoved in. Boris softly tugged at it with the tip of his fingers. Could he ask Kamal to take that one out? It looked normal to anyone that wasn't Boris, it was perfectly fixed and aligned correct with the anatomy. Yet, what no one else knew was that the tooth that was originally there was knocked out long ago. Boris closed his mouth when he felt his eyes sting, taking in some deep breaths. He can't leave Kamal waiting when he must be so tired. Boris looked over himself once more before leaving the bathroom.

Kamal, once having screamed into a pillow enough to fill it with gay rage, had flipped onto the bed face first. He lay kind of limp, struggling between waiting for Boris or just passing out and letting unconsciousness consume his feeble mind. Said mind was incredibly active though. Thoughts of the fairly exposed Boris was floating around Kamal's mind, and he may have indulged a little as he didn't have the energy to fend off the fantasising about his ex boss. He was delving into this particularly nice fantasy where Boris had mentioned feeling sore, and of course Kamal being the kind hearted man he was offered to rub any tense muscles...  
Boris walked in. Due to Kamal's position in bed, face down buried in the covers, he did not know of Boris' arrival. Boris could have just said he was there... But that was no fun.  
Boris covered his mouth to prevent himself from giggling and crept up on the limp figure.  
"Need help being tucked into beeed?"  
Kamal let out an alarmed shriek, scratching at the blankets as he scrambled onto the bed. Boris burst into heavy giggles, covering his mouth. The shocked expression on Kamal's face was too cute.  
"Awww! Hehehe!"  
"Wwwhhyyyyy?! Why did you do thaaat??"  
"Ihihit was a- pfffhehehee, a simple ques-tion!!"  
Kamal's blush was back full pelt. The fact Boris had interrupted a fantasy about him was flustering enough but the way he did it made it worse! Kamal is jumpy, of course suddenly whispering in his ear would surprise him- and he had just noticed Boris' chest was still exposed..  
"Mmm Awww, did I em-barrass yuo Lily?"  
"Don't call me that!!"  
In an attempt to hide his very obvious embarrassment, Kamal yanked the blankets over himself. Boris practically chortled, climbing onto the bed next to blanket lump.  
"Aww, you hiding? You hidimg from the big mean mon-ster Haaabit?"  
"Ssstoooop! I'm too tired to play arooound!"  
Boris giggled more, shuffling to get comfortable. Once he found a nice position, he let out a big growl and delve his arms under the covers, enjoying the shrieks it produced. He grabbed at the squirming figure underneath, happily ignoring Kamal's yelps and protests.  
"BORIS!!"  
Kamal was plucked from under the covers as he exclaimed, and Boris hugged him with a giggle. Kamal covered his face, grumbling incoherently.  
"Eheh, you saaaid you're sleepy. I don't thimk you could hav slept under the covers like that!"  
Kamal softly whined, not having the energy to add reason to his attempts at covering his blatant bashfulness. Boris pulled the covers up around them.  
"You stay on top of me, I don't want to squishy you."  
Kamal softly grunted in agreement. He was far too exhausted to resist whatever Boris was saying. And far too embarrassed to form words. Especially due to the fact he was now resting his head on Boris' bare chest. Could he really not do up his buttons properly?

Boris reach to the side and the lights turned off. Kamal got comfortable in Boris' loose hug, the warmth of the other lulling him to sleep faster. Kamal was soon fast asleep.  
Boris softly smiled as he listened to Kamal's breath even out, and planted a gentle kiss on his head.  
"Thank you for every-thing my Calla Lily.."  
Boris softly sighed, and smiled as he cuddled Kamal.  
And for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel the need to cover up that smile.


	4. Eggs and Bawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris thinks Kamal is cute. Boris cooks some breakfast! Boris has an existential crisis. 
> 
> Kamal is there for him as usual, and enjoys the bacon and sausage 🌭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought! I changed the direction like four times pfpf Rip to all the deleted paragraphs. I hope you guys enjoy!!

The two slept for most of the next day. It was afternoon by the time the first of the two woke up, due to a loudly grumbling belly. Boris yawned, wincing as his mouth felt sore, and rubbed his eyes. Once he had opened his eyes he glanced down at the sleeping figure on top of him. Despite the sore mouth, he smiled and carefully brushed the hair from Kamal's face. He looked so cute sleeping so peacefully, cheek squished against Boris' chest and eyebrows slightly furrowed. Boris ended up carding his hands through Kamal's silky hair, smiling all the wider when Kamal relaxed with a soft sleepy smile. 

Boris' stomach interrupted the sweet scene. It rumbled impatiently, and Boris bit his lip when Kamal seemed to stir. He didn't want to wake him up, especially if last night had left him so tired. Kamal settled back down thanks to the relaxing pets. Boris let out a soft breath of relief. Ever so careful, he scooped Kamal up. He slipped out of bed, then gingerly tucked Kamal back in. As much as he'd love to stay in bed, he can't risk his hunger waking up Kamal. Not to mention the throbbing in Boris' mouth was starting to bother him, he needed some painkillers quick.

He snuck down to the kitchen, looking in the cupboards for the painkillers. As he did so he noticed the light had been left on, so he turned it off.  
"Hmm, Silly Kamal.. Must have left it on while worryimg about me.."  
His heart fluttered a little at the thought. Once he'd gotten some of the painkillers down, Boris thought it'd be good to look at what food Kamal had lying about. Kamal had done so well looking after him, it was only fair Boris returned the favour somehow. He collected the food he needed for a hearty and delicious breakfast, then set about making it. He fried up some bacon and eggs, set some sausages in the over, and made toast. Once all the frying was done he set the food to the side, covering it with a towel, to wait for the sausages to be done.

He padded to the living room, a little alarmed at how all the lights had been left on there too. Why would Kamal put on all the lights? As Boris turned them off, he felt a pang of uncertainty. The gas hadn't caused him to change... Right? It would explain why Kamal would have wanted to avoid dark spaces, but Boris didn't want to believe that Kamal saw him like That. How could he have slept so peacefully on him had he seen the "freakier" side of Boris? Boris felt more doubt when he remembered the black hairs he saw last night, when he was coming out of the gassed state. How much of him could have turned? Would Kamal tell him if he saw it?  
As more worried questions filled Boris' head he sat on the couch, face in his hands. He had done so well to patch things up with Kamal, what if this was it? What if now Kamal will fear him too much to continue being his friend? Boris couldn't stand the thought, tears were already welling up in his eyes. 

Kamal woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. It caused him to slowly sit up, and inhale deeply to enjoy the savourly smells. He had barely opened his eyes before he was stepping out of bed, hunger encouraging him forward. He was so engrossed in the thought of tucking into some delicious food he only heard the gentle sobbing when he had reached the bottom of the stair. Concern made him forget the thought of food. He ignored the smells and followed the sound, slipping into the living room.

"Boris..?"  
Kamal croaked, not used to speaking just after waking up.  
"Boris, w-what's wrong?"  
Boris had tensed when he heard Kamal. He hunched his shoulders, sniffling as he replied.  
"N-nothiiing.."  
"Well that can't be true... I mean, you had a rough night, it's ok if you need to let it out."  
Kamal sat next to Boris, who hadn't looked up yet. He was growing a bit more worried, seeing as Boris was usually a lot more eager for physical comfort. Usually it was him pulling Kamal into the hugs he needed.  
"Boris? It doesn't hurt or anything, does it?"  
"Took pain-killers.."  
"Ah, ok, good. You waiting for them to kick in before eating?"  
Kamal softly rubbed Boris' back, frowning when he flinched at the contact.  
"They hab already.."  
"Ah, ok.. Uhm.. Is there something you're worried about?"  
Boris let out a small whimper. Kamal wracked his tired brain for anything that could help. He couldn't stand to see Boris upset.

"You know I won't judge you, Boris. You can tell me anything."  
"Ahm.. Are..."  
Boris paused with a sniffle, finally looking up at Kamal. The tearstained cheeks and quivering lip crushed Kamal's heart.  
"You aren't... Scared of me, r yuo..?"  
Kamal's eyes widened. He thought back to when Boris was in his less compromised state, how he asked the exact same thing. Kamal swallowed, hand carefully holding onto Boris'.  
"Do you have a reason for me to be?"  
Boris blinked.   
"W-hat?"  
"Do you have a reason for me to be scared? Are you dangerous for me to be around?"  
Boris' eyes widened, and he shook his head.  
"N-no, I'd neber hurt you! Never!"  
"Then there's your answer. I'm not scared of you."  
Boris' shoulders lowered as he took in the response.  
"But last night.. Eye changed, didnn't I?"  
"It was only physical. And... from the looks of things, you were very in control once the gas wore out a bit. Maybe I was surprised at first, maybe a little creeped out. But never scared."  
"Creeped out..."  
"Yeah, but a lot of minor things creep me out. Like.. stairwells. I'm not exactly Mr. Courageous. Plus you acted kinda cute when you were loopy."  
Boris softly giggled, bowing his head. Kamal leaned forward, softly lifting his chin so Boris would look at him.  
"I don't think I could ever be scared of you, Boris. You're too... Goofy."  
"Goofy??"  
"Yeah, you're a big soft goof. How can I fear someone so fun and silly?"  
A small smile creeped up on Boris' face. Kamal smiled back, softly patting his hand.  
"Now how about we go have some- OOFM-!"  
Boris had pulled Kamal into a big hug, squishing him in his big arms. Kamal blushed as he was pulled against Boris' chest. He wrapped his arms around Boris as best as he could, softly smiling when he felt Boris hug him closer. They stayed like that for a little while.

"I didn't realize you're such a good cook!"  
Kamal barely blurted out between his bites of bacon.  
"Ah, well, when you hab a lot of spare time you have 2 spend it learning a few thimgs! I hope the sausages aren't over-cooked, I might have forgotten them a littol.."  
"They're delicious. Thanks for the breakfast, Boris."  
"It's the least I could do 4 you, My Calla Lily."  
"Hmm?"  
Kamal tried to ignore the blush on his cheeks at that nickname. Boris softly smiled when he noticed the blush. Cute.  
Cutlery tinkled on plates as the two continued to eat. As nervous a hand as it was, it reached over and settled on the one resting to the side. Boris' claw slowly turned around, holding that hand. Boris smiled wider.  
"Kamal?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Thank you. For everything."  
"Aha, it was nothing- uh, I mean, well, it was a lot but I don't mind?"  
Kamal fumbled for words, a little flustered. Boris softly chuckled.  
"It was a lot, wasn't it? At least the worst of it is over though."  
Tears began to slip down Boris' face again. Kamal's heart sank. He grabbed the tissues, rushing to the other   
"O-oh, Boris it's ok-! Uhm-"  
"Exactly!"  
"Wha-?"  
"It's ok! Everything is ok."  
Kamal stopped as Boris beamed at him through his tears. He took Kamal's hands carefully in his own.  
"I can recover."  
Boris softly sniffled, leaning forward a little.  
"With you."  
Kamal's heart was practically in his throat at this point. The two were so close, noses practically touching.   
"W-with me?"  
"Mhmm.."  
Kamal gulped.  
It happened so fast neither were really sure who did it. The kiss was gentle, careful, shy. The two quickly parted, eyes shining and hearts beating fast. Both of them were speechless.  
Thankfully they didn't need to say anything. They just smiled at one another.

And everything was ok.


	5. One last Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris still has that one tooth to remove. Thankfully, a small job like that doesn't require sneaking into the dental care centre in the dead of night. Boris has a quick fix up, and Kamal finds him at home after work. 
> 
> Oh, and Kamal has a question he's been meaning to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* take ur weekly dose of gays u homos

Kamal held Boris' hand as he lead him into the office.  
"Here again already, huh?"  
"Mm.."  
Boris had little to no recollection of the place. Courtesy of his modified laughing gas, any memories surrounding taking it are usually lost. It disturbed him a little to know here was where he lost so many teeth. It also disturbed him to know that he couldn't remember much, thanks to the laughing gas HE had made. Boris couldn't believe he was actually going to Use that stuff on others, what was he thinking... Kamal broke Boris out of his train of thought.  
"So. I know you're nervous but it being such a sunny bright day helps, right? Seeing as we're only taking one out, I shouldn't need to do much prep work and we should be done soon enough.  
"Mhm.."  
Kamal could tell Boris was on edge, but he was a little hesitant to break his professionalism with his assistant nearby. To think, the old assistant now has an assistant of his own. Kamal glanced around, looking for something to get them out with.  
"Hey, uhm, Oleander, could you swap this out? I can't remember if I used it already, don't want to risk cross contamination."  
His assistant nodded and took the tool Kamal handed him, leaving to find a spare. Kamal let out a small breath of relief and sat Boris down.  
"I know you're nervous, but I'll look after you. I promise."  
Boris softly smiled as Kamal squeezed his hand.   
"You always do."  
Kamal smiled back when Boris relaxed. He snuck a soft kiss to Boris' cheek seeing as his assistant hadn't returned just yet, and then set about preparing for the tooth removal. Boris blushed at the kiss, giggling as he leaned back in the chair. The assistant came back and handed Kamal the tool. He didn't comment on the change of Boris' mood, fortunate for Kamal.

All went smoothly. The tooth was removed, Boris' mouth was checked over and given the all clear (his wounds were healing nicely), and Kamal walked him out.

"Sorry I can't drive you home again, I'm still on shift. My house is closer so if you want you can head there. The keys are under the empty plant pot."  
Boris nodded to show he understood.   
"And, Uh, sorry I can't be as "lovey dovey" as I want right now... Uhm, I don't want to give my assistant something to taunt me over. He's the kind to tease when there isn't any clients around."  
Boris giggled, muffled by the tissue stuffed in one side of his mouth. Much to Kamal's surprise his lifted his hand and carded it through his hair. Kamal blushed, tripping over his words.  
"B-Boris!! What- what did I just say! Oh god, if he saw that he's so gonna bully me-"  
Boris giggled more, quite mischievous giggles. Kamal couldn't help but smile.  
"Alright, alright, seeing as he probably saw that there's no point putting up a front."  
Kamal stood on his tiptoes, cuing for Boris to lean down. He planted a kiss on the side of Boris' face that wasn't numbed.   
"Theeere, now quit hanging around! I'll be home by 5. I'm sure the meds would have worn off in time for dinner, so we'll cook together, yeah?"  
Boris gave Kamal a lopsided smile as he nodded. Boris waved as he turned to walk. Kamal waved back, watching him go before heading back inside.

Much to his dismay, Kamal found his assistant sat backwards on the dental chair, elbow resting on the back of it to hold up a shit eating grin.   
"Hate to see 'em leave but love to watch 'em go, huh?"  
"Do NOT start with me, Nerium."  
"Hey Hey 'm just sayin'! Nothing says "I love ya boo" like a root canal~"  
Kamal sighed, his cheeks burning as he moved to the computer to look over the files.  
"I should have guessed you'd be with a Mega bear. Ya give off a mega twink vibe."  
Kamal was about to retort when he stopped. Next thing the taunting assistant knew, the chair suddenly dropped back, causing him to fall off with an alarmed shriek.  
"That's unprofessional!"  
"And calling your boss a twink isn't?? Go clean the tools, Oleander. Quit messing around."

Kamal trudged up the pathway, pulling out his key. He noticed the previously empty plant pot on his porch now had a very happy looking hibiscus in it. Kamal softly smiled as he entered, knowing exactly who the culprit was.  
Said culprit was currently on the couch, having nodded off. Kamal was quiet as he slipped his coat off and approached Boris to check up on him. He was sleeping so peacefully. Boris had already taken the tissue out of his mouth, and was squeezing a pillow in his sleep, a small bit of drool staining it. Kamal softly chuckled, pulling out a tissue to softly wipe it away. What he didn't expect was for Boris' hands to shoot out and clamp onto him. Kamal squeaked as he was tugged into a hug trap, pillow dropping off the couch. It lay there, forgotten. Kamal squirmed, trying to see if he could slip out of Boris' embrace. No luck. Kamal huffed and quickly accepted his fate. Despite being so securely squeezed, Kamal managed to shift into a position that was comfortable. He rested his head on Boris' shoulder and closed his eyes. Maybe a nap would do him good. He was starting to drift off when he heard something.

"Aww.. My sleepy Calla.. Lily..."  
It seemed like Boris was awake. His speech was a little slower than usual, maybe he was still feeling a bit of numbness. Kamal slowly drifted back into consciousness, but kept his eyes shut. He felt Boris' claws softly run through his hair, and couldn't help but relax more.  
"So cute... Couldno't resist a cuddle with mee, hmm?"  
Was... Was Boris Cooing at him? Kamal turned his face to rest in Boris' shoulder so any blush that was forming wouldn't give him away. He didn't know why he hadn't told Boris he was awake yet. Maybe Laziness, maybe curiosity. Probably both.  
"Aww, nuzzles... I'll be sure 2 return the favour when you are a-wake~"  
Ah. There's something to look forward to. Boris brushed Kamal's hair back, wanting to see the pretty, peaceful look on his face.  
"Hmm.. Blushing?"  
Oh no. Kamal's heart beat faster.  
"Are yuo dreaming of me, I wonder..."  
Kamal made the mistake of letting out a sigh of relief.  
"Oooh?"  
Boris sat up, supporting Kamal with one arm. Kamal tensed a little, unsure if he'd been caught. Boris simply cradled him, through, brushing the hair out of his face again.  
"That'll help you breath better. As cute as yuor nuzzles R, let's not sacrifice your breath 4 them!"  
Kamal felt his heart physically melt. Boris was too fricking sweet. Did Boris always do this when he thought Kamal was sleeping, though? How many times had he said sweet things that Kamal didn't get to hear?

After a little while Kamal gave up his act, stretching to let Boris know he had "woken up".   
"Did you have a nice nap, Kamal?"  
"Uh, yeah. Though I didn't have much of a choice, you clung to me tighter than a bear trap when I came over to check up on you."  
"Aww, well I guess that makes me Yuor ""Bear Trap"" then!"  
Kamal softly giggled, nodding his head.  
"My bear trap, huh. I guess it does."  
"Sooo... What were you dreaming about?"  
"Uuuh.."  
Kamal looked up at Boris' mischievous smile. He got the feeling that Boris Could know Kamal was faking it. He wasn't entirely sure. It made him nervous.  
"Uhm, well... I can't remember."  
"Reeaaally?"  
"Aha, yeah.."  
"Kamal, yuo look nervous... Could you B telling porky pies?"  
Who calls them that anymore? Kamal shook his head. If he didn't stick to one story then it would definitely look like he was lying.  
"Honest, I don't remember. Do you think it's too late to cook dinner?"  
"You're changing the subject!"  
"So what!"  
Boris huffed, arms wrapping around Kamal tighter. Kamal tensed, glancing up at Boris.   
"Well, regard-less, you were nuzzling me in your'e sleep. It's only fair I give them back!"  
Ah. Boris went straight to nuzzling into Kamal neck, making him yelp and make a variety of squeaky, embarrassing noises.   
"B-Boris!!"  
"I'm just re-paying the favvour, my sweet, sleepy calla lily!!!"  
"Ok ok! It's been repaid! Stop or you'll go into debt!"  
"Nonsense!! I have Inheritence Monie :-D"

Shortly after Boris' assault of affection, the two got to cooking. The numbness in Boris' mouth had faded completely by dinner so the two ate together.  
"So, uh. You've been staying in my house a lot lately. So much I think I should definitely get a bigger bed."  
Boris giggled, though he rubbed his neck.  
"It's no troubel, is it?"  
"No, no, in fact, uh... I was actually wondering if maybe... Not right away but something to consider.. Is... You could move in with me?"  
Boris nearly choked on his mouthful. He cleared his throat, smiling wide.  
"I... I'd would love to..."  
"Ah, g-great! We'll have to do a bit of planning to move your stuff in, and definitely actually get a bigger bed-"  
"And tub!"  
"T-tub?"  
"Yes. Bigger bath-tub 4 bath time together :-)"  
Kamal blushed at the idea of having a bath with Boris. Was it russian culture to bathe with your loved one or just something Boris thought up?  
"Ah, y-yeah, bigger bath. Maybe a bit later though, not everything at once, right?"  
"Of coorse! Oh, I'm so excited!"  
"Hm, why? It's not like you don't see me everyday anyway."  
"Mm, but I'll get to see U every-day And everynight. And in the morning amd be4 work, and we can cook together and watch tv while cuddling, and I can show yuo how2 garden- Ah, are you ok, Kamal?"  
Admist Boris' lovesick rant, Kamal had started to grow increasingly red.  
"I-I'm fine! Ah... Actually.. I'm excited too."  
Boris smiled, reaching his hand out. Kamal reached forward and took Boris' hand (as best as he could with his much smaller hand).

"Hey Kamal?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your'e really pretty when you blush. :-)"  
"Ah! Don't just say that, that's embarrassing!"  
"Aahh, but you're blushimg agaim now! So preeeetttyyyy~"  
"Boooorriiiis!"


End file.
